


Oczami dziecka

by Underthewater2016



Series: Oczami dziecka [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czyli co myśli pięcioletni Sam, gdy pierwszy raz widzi chłopaka swojego starszego brata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oczami dziecka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts), [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



> Co prawda miałam nie brać udziału, bo nie znam zbyt dobrze serialu, ale doszłam do wniosku, że nie muszę się w niego zagłębiać, by napisać coś zabawnego :)

Pięcioletni Sam stał w oknie, wyglądając swojego starszego brata. Nie był wstanie ukryć targającego nim podekscytowania. 

Dean miał przywieźć dzisiaj do domu "swoją druga połówkę", jak powiedziała mama. I choć Sam wpierw przeraził się, że jego starszy braciszek gdzieś po drodze zgubił połowę samego siebie, rodzicielka szybko mu wytłumaczyła, że "druga połówka" to osoba, którą się kocha, pragnie poślubić i spędzić z nią resztę życia.

Sam z początku trochę się dąsał i marudził z tego powodu, bo w końcu Dean miał przestać być jego rycerzem. A to oznaczało koniec bronienia go przed smokami spod łóżka i potworami z szafy. Dean miał znaleźć sobie nową księżniczkę do obrony i poświęcać jej cały swój wolny czas.

Maluch zrozumiał jednak szybko, że Dean wcale nie zamierza przestać się z nim bawić, co więcej z powodu znalezienia swojej "drugiej połówki", jego straszy braciszek stale się uśmiechał i był bardzo radosny. A przez to chętniej spędzał każdą dostępną chwilę z Samem i się z nim bawił, z czego brzdąc był więcej niż szczęśliwy.

Pod dom podjechał "rumak", jak nazywał ukochaną Impale Deana i Sam przykleił nos do szyby, próbując dojrzeć wybrankę brata.

Dean wyszedł pierwszy, a chwilę później otworzyły się drzwi ze strony pasażera i Sam dostrzegł mężczyznę w płaszczu i zarostem na twarzy.

Malec zamrugał zaskoczony i zmarszczył brwi.

\- A gdzie księżniczka? - zapytał sam siebie. - Może jakaś zła czarownica zmieniła ją w tego pana? Ale przecież Dean jest rycerzem i powinien ją odczarować buziakiem. - nadąsał się, wydymając policzki. - A może to pirat!? Porwał księżniczkę i teraz chce za nią okup?

Sam zgarbi się, tak że w szybie widać było tylko jego oczy i czubek głowy. Chciał się dowiedzieć kim jest ten obcy pan i czego chciał od jego brata.

O dziwo Dean traktował nieznajomego niezwykle przyjaźnie. Rozmawiał z nim i stale się do niego uśmiechał. A nawet go przytulił.

Oczy Sama rozszerzyły się, stając się wielkie jak spodki, gdy obcy pan pocałował jego brata.

Już wiedział kim był nieznajomy. Mama parokrotnie mówiła mu o ludziach takich, jak on.

Maluch zerwał się do biegu, pędząc w kierunku kuchni.

\- Mamo! Przed domem jest jakiś pedofil i obmacuje Deana!


End file.
